


A Delicious Treat

by alreynolds13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claws and Fangs, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreynolds13/pseuds/alreynolds13
Summary: Imagine finding Peter on the couch, eating brownies, eyes closed as he moans with each bite.





	A Delicious Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an imagine created on a new group writing blog that I'm part of. If any of y'all have tumblr and are interested, here's the link to the imagines blog.
> 
> https://we-write-imagines.tumblr.com/

Walking inside the front door to Peter’s apartment, you pocketed the copy of his key that he had given you a few weeks back. You had been surprised at him giving away such a private piece of himself like that, as well as being over the moon that the big, gruff werewolf seemed to return your affections. Well, either that, or he wanted you to have easier access to randomly show up at his apartment and fuck his brains out. Which was what you were hoping to do right now.

Making your way down the short hallway, you froze at the sound of a low moan coming from the living room. The sound was obviously from Peter, and it didn’t sound like he was in pain. 

Tiptoeing towards the sound, you grinned deviously at the thought of what could be causing him to moan like that. The thought of catching him with his hand down his pants, literally, was one that sent a tingle up your spine. Reaching the living room, you peeked your head around the corner, at the same time as he gave another hummed moan. 

You were expecting to see an explicit view of Peter pleasuring himself. Instead, you were surprised to find him fully clothed, reclined on the couch, with a tray of something in his lap. Confused, you stepped further into the living room, watching as he looked over at you while appearing to be chewing something. Stopping in front of where he was sitting on the couch, you looked down at the pan in his lap, brows furrowing as the smell of chocolate hit your nostrils.

“What are you doing? Are those...are those brownies?”

He grinned lazily up at you. “Yep. It’s a new kind of porn I discovered. They’re salted caramel. You pour the caramel sauce in the batter, swirl it around, and you bake it. Then you get this shit.” He took another bite of the brownie that was in his hand, giving a low groan of pleasure and closing his eyes, before mumbling, “I don’t even need women, anymore.”

“Is that so?” you said, coming over to sit down onto the plush cushion beside him. You had to admit, watching Peter eat the brownies was a new kind of porn you had just discovered. 

“Wanna taste?” he asked, moving the piece of decadent dessert in your direction. 

Opening your mouth with a nod, he leaned sideways and fed you the last bite of the brownie, his eyes darkening with arousal as your lips brushed his fingers. You chewed slowly, then licked the residual crumbs off your lips with a grin. You had to admit, it was damn delicious

Peter lifted another brownie from the half-empty pan and took a large bite. You watched, mesmerized, as a small dribble of the caramel sauce dripped down onto his chin. 

“You have a little something that fell, right there,” you said, pointing to your own chin.

You felt heat start to burn between your thighs, when his tongue came out, tracing along his bottom lip and trying to reach lower. The spot of caramel was just out of reach, and you grinned at his failed attempt to lick it off.

“Here, let me,” you said, taking the pan out of his hand and ignoring his annoyed whine as you placed it out of reach, on the nearby coffee table.

You threw a leg over his own, straddling his lap, so that your knees were on the couch on either side of his thick thighs. Leaning forward, you licked the sticky spot of sauce off his chin, before trailing your tongue up to trace his lower lip. He gave a growl and captured your mouth with his, tongue thrusting past your lips with zero hesitation, as he staked his claim on you. 

You ground your hips down into his lap, pleased to find him already growing hard against you. His mouth tasted hotter than usual, from the warm brownies, and the heady taste that was uniquely Peter was now topped with a frosting of chocolate and caramel that was more addicting than any drug. 

He seemed to have forgotten about the brownies, his hands sliding up your sides under your shirt, his warm, calloused palms sending shivers through your body. His mouth left yours, trailing down over your throat to nip at delicate flesh in the way that he knew would make you moan. 

“I thought you said you didn’t need women, anymore,” you joked, voice shaky and low with arousal. 

You felt him grin against the curve of your neck, before he used his hands on your hips to push you down harder onto his erection.

“I _don’t_ need women,” he purred, pulling back to look at you.

You frowned at his words, until he added, “I just need one woman. Singular.”

“Good answer,” you replied, leaning forward for another kiss. 

It wasn’t long before just kissing and grinding in his lap weren’t enough, and you grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pushing it upwards in a silent plea. He didn’t hesitate to pull it over his head, leaving you to stop and stare at the large expanse of muscle in front of you. No matter how many times you saw Peter shirtless, the sight still took your breath away. 

“Ya know, it’s really not fair that you can sit here eating an entire pan of brownies, yet still look like this.”

He gave a throaty chuckle as he pulled your own shirt up over your head, before reaching behind your back to deftly unclasp your bra with one hand. His other hand was ready to cup one of your breasts the moment they were bared, and you instinctually arched your back, pressing into his touch. 

He nipped at your collar bone before leaning forward. His weight pushed you backwards, and you grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling off his lap, as he reached for something behind you. When he moved back again, you felt a finger run down the center of your chest, leaving behind a trail of warmth that wasn’t just from his touch.

Looking down, you realized that he had scooped some of the caramel sauce from the brownies onto his finger. He traced the digit down over your chest, leaving behind a dark trail of the sticky sauce. He ended at your nipple, circling around the nub until it was hard and covered in the sugary dessert. 

He then leaned forward and went back over the line of sauce, this time with his tongue. You moaned and let your head fall back as his mouth moved down over your chest and onto your breast, lips sucking and tongue laving your nipple, making sure to remove any trace of the caramel sauce. You looked back down just in time to see his sharper-than-normal teeth tug at your nipple, before he released it and looked up at you, his eyes flashing supernatural cerulean. 

“I don’t know which tastes sweeter: you or the brownie,” he growled. 

You literally felt yourself grow wetter at his words and heated gaze, and you hastily scrambled off his lap to stand in front of him. He looked confused, until he saw your hands go to the button of your jeans. You practically tore the pants down your legs, tossing them across the room, before climbing back into his lap. 

The feel of his denim-clad erection rubbing into you through just a thin layer of panties caused you to moan. Peter brought his hands down to your hips, rocking you back and forth in his lap, while he nipped and sucked at your other breast, growling low in his throat at the friction on his dick. 

“I bet I could make you come just from this. Just from rubbing on my cock. I can smell how drenched you are; it’s so fucking strong I can practically taste it.” 

You could only whimper in response, since he was correct, and you were indeed close to coming just from dry humping Peter’s erection. You gave a whine of disappointment when he lifted you up on your knees, so that you were no longer in contact with his lap. The disappointment was short-lived when you felt his fingers move your panties to the side, the thick digits running along your slit before dipping inside.

“Just as I thought. You’re soaked, sweetheart.”

“Please, Peter,” you whined, your pussy clenching down on nothing. You felt a shiver go through you at the sight of his eyes again flashing cerulean, showcasing that he was losing his control. 

“Hush, little one. Daddy will give you his cock soon enough,” he purred, sucking on your neck hard enough to bruise. 

Digging your fingers into his shoulders, you ground down onto his hand, wordlessly begging for him to fill you up, to fuck you. A groan of relief left your throat when he used one hand to rip the panties from your body, and shoved two fingers of the other hand up into your wet pussy. He thrust in and out a few times, the wet sounds leaving no question as to how ready you were for him. 

“You want my dick, sweetheart?” he asked. 

“Yes,” you gasped, thighs trembling when he brought his thumb up to lightly circle your clit. 

He chuckled at your needy response, his mouth tracing along your cheek, before he whispered in your ear, “Then take it out.”

Your hands dropped from his shoulders without hesitation, fingers shaking as you popped the button on his jeans and drew down the zipper. He removed his fingers from your cunt and lifted his hips off the couch, which served to press him up into you, and the friction against your sensitized pussy almost made you forget what it was that you were even trying to do. He finally gave you some assistance, shoving the jeans halfway down his thighs, along with his boxer briefs, and allowing his cock to spring free. 

You grasped it eagerly, causing him to groan low in his throat, as you started stroking up and down his thick length. Letting go, you raised your hand up, bringing your palm in front of your mouth. Peter gave an inhuman growl when you spit into your hand, your gaze locked with his as you reached back down and grabbed his cock, smearing the saliva up and down his length. 

Peter’s hands grabbed your hips, and you gasped at the feel of pinpricks on your skin, letting you know that his claws were out. Raising to your knees and moving forward, you braced one hand on his chest, while the other guided him between your thighs. You cried out as the head of his cock bumped into your clit, before rubbing it down between your lips and positioning him at your entrance. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet that you’re dripping all over my dick, sweetheart,” he moaned.

Unable to respond, you lowered yourself down, your pussy stretching around his thickness. You whined at the low burn that always accompanied that first thrust, as if your body wanted to remind you that it was his. Both of you groaned when he was seated the whole way, your ass resting on his lap. 

Using your thighs, you lifted back up until only the tip of his dick was inside you, then dropped back down. You cried out at the drag of his cock along your walls, filling you so full that you could barely breathe. When you lifted up again, his hands tightened on your hips, not letting you come back down. 

You whined and squirmed in his hold, even though you were no match for his werewolf strength. His lips curled up on one side into a half-snarl, half-smirk, and you saw one of his sharpened canines poke through, which sent a new rush of wetness to coat the head of his cock.

You let out a small scream when Peter lifted his hips and started pounding up into you with no warning. Your nails dug into his strong forearms, as he held you in place and thrust his hips upwards at a supernatural pace. His balls smacked your ass with each thrust, his cock slamming into you so hard and fast that you were unable to do anything except cling to him and take it. You felt your muscles clench as you raced towards orgasm, the pleasure coiling so tight that you were afraid you might actually explode. That it would be too much much for your body to physically handle. 

“Look at me,” he growled.

Opening eyes that you hadn’t even realized were closed, you gazed down at him, taking in his curled lip and flashing eyes, a muscle ticking in the side of his jaw as he struggled to hold back his own orgasm.

One of his hands shifted slightly, moving around so that the palm was splayed across your stomach, but still holding you in place for his thrusts. His thumb moved downward, zeroing in on your clit and rubbing in small, fast circles. 

You felt the coil wind even tighter, before it finally let go. Wetness rushed from your body as your mouth fell open, the pleasure too intense for you to even find the energy needed to inhale and scream. You dug red claw marks across his forearms that immediately healed, as your entire body quivered with the waves of pleasure. 

You held Peter’s gaze the entire time, watching as he threw his head back against the couch, eyes flashing the brightest shade of blue you’d seen, yet. He gave one extra brutal thrust up into you before exhaling on a loud groan and reaching his own peak. You finally gasped in air at the feeling of his release spurting hotly inside you, his hands tightening until the tips of his claws started to puncture your skin. 

You both stayed like that, unmoving, as residual shudders randomly shot through both your bodies. When his eyes had finally faded back to their normal, human blue, and his claws had receded, Peter looked down at where you were still joined together, and grinned. It was only then that you looked down yourself, and saw the wetness that was coating Peters stomach, his pubic hair and thighs drenched from your release. 

“I fucking love it when you squirt all over me like that, sweetheart,” Peter purred, obviously enjoying the flush of embarrassment that had heated up your cheeks. 

Before you could respond, he stood up off the couch, pulling your legs around his waist and lifting you with him. He kicked his pants and underwear the rest of the way down his legs and onto the ground, before heading across the living room.

“How about we take a shower and get cleaned up, since you made more of a sticky mess than the brownies ever could.”

You slapped at his chest in playful protest, your cheeks heating even further. However, you also tightened your thighs on his waist and clenched the muscles of your pussy, causing him to groan, his dick giving a twitch and starting to harden again inside you. 

He paused at the edge of the living room, looking thoughtful, before turning back around. Confused, you watched as he went back over to the couch and leaned down, one arm wrapped around your waist to keep you steady, as he grabbed the tray of brownies off the table. 

“We can’t forget these,” he said with a grin.

You rolled your eyes, in response, and leaned forward to kiss his neck, as he carted both you and the brownies off to the bathroom for round two.


End file.
